


Any Daughter of Negan’s

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Savior Legacy [2]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Any Daughter of Negan’s

_Your hands were in the dirt on the ground when a pair of boots stepped into your vision. Moving your view up, you watched as the legs they were connected to moved around you. Your heart hammered in your chest when you realized who those black boots belonged to. Negan. You watched as he took out the walkers that had been chasing you.  
_

_Once he’d taken them all out, his gaze turned to you. “Well, well, well.” His expression was stern._  
  
“Negan.” You sobbed, your hand on your stomach. 

* * *

The way you were sitting on the ground, Negan didn’t see the slight bump. You were a bit on the smaller side, but that was to be expected. “Been lookin’ for you.” He reached down and grabbed your arm, pulling you up. “Guess I can get you back to the Sanctuary and get some goddamn answers.” You swallowed, the tears stinging your eyes as they overflowed onto your cheeks.

“Negan, I can explain.” You breathed.

He let out a sick chuckle. “You _best_ get to talkin’, because you bet your sweet ass I am pissed.” Letting go of your arm, he gave you a slight shove, making you stumble.

Your hands were shaking as you gripped the hem of your shirt, lifting it to reveal your baby bump. “I’m pregnant, Negan.” You choked out. “I tried to tell you.”

Negan narrowed his eyes at you. “You came out here, fuckin’ _pregnant_?!” He yelled, the rage in his eyes. “Not just pregnant, either. Oh no…fuckin’ pregnant with my kid.” 

Closing your eyes for a minute, you slowly nodded. “By the time I realized what a huge mistake I made, I had no idea which way to go back.” You told him.

“This ain’t over.” He growled, his face close to yours. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Sitting in your old room, you all but inhaled the food he had Dwight bring to you. You had showered, which made you feel so much better, so your hair was still damp. You had pulled on a tank top and skirt, choosing to stay barefoot. Negan had left you the moment that you got back to the Sanctuary. He’d given Dwight orders to stay with you. You were not allowed out of his sight, except for when you showered, or used the bathroom.

Dwight had his arms crossed, standing in the open doorway. His eyes were on you, his expression unreadable. “You _really_ left here pregnant with Negan’s kid?” He asked.

You swallowed the food you were eating and nodded. “Yeah.” You breathed.

“Fuckin’ stupid bitch.” He shook his head. Your eyes went wide, making him look at you confused. “What’re you staring at?”

Negan grabbed the back of Dwight’s shirt, pulling him back hard enough that he hit the wall across from your room. “I _ever_ hear you talk to her like that again, I’ll cut your fuckin’ tongue out.” He pointed, pure anger written on his face. “Now get the fuck out.” His eyes watched as Dwight took off before he walked into your room and shut the door. Your eyes were downcast, but you could hear him walking closer to you. “I’ve had time to cool off, now I expect some honest goddamn answers.” He stood in front of you, feeling much like a tower. “I ain’t gonna hurt you, you don’t have to be afraid of me.” His voice was low. Slowly, your eyes looked up at him. They were red from the constant tears. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Sighing, you put your fork down and sat back, your hands on your stomach. “I _tried_.” You told him softly. “I left little hints.”

“What hints?” He asked, furrowed brows.

“The baggy shirts all the time, and the stuffed animals. The way I was eating.” You shrugged. “Then I went to tell you, but you didn’t have eyes for me at the time.” Your heart broke as you spoke.

“What the fuck are you talkin’ about? When have I _not_ had eyes for you?!”

“I found you with that new wife- Trish.” You snapped. “I talked to you that night, but you were too busy trying to get to her for a fuck that we ended up arguing. I decided then to leave.”

He licked his lips. “You’re tellin’ me that you didn’t tell me about _MY_ kid because I wanted to fuck my wife? That’s some _serious_ shit, sweetheart.”

You pushed the tray away, rolling it to the side. Getting up, you were calm. Too calm, and he could tell. He knew your buttons, and he knew your moods. What he hadn’t expected was when your hand came in contact with his face, stinging more then he would have guessed it would. Your chest was heaving as you looked at him. “No. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want **_MY_** child being raised thinking this shit is okay.”

Negan rubbed the spot that was now bright pink as he turned to glare at you. “Think what’s okay?” He ground out. “Being near their fuckin’ _father_?”

“I don’t want any son of mine thinking it’s okay to treat woman like this, and I won’t have any daughter of mine thinking that it’s okay to let some asshole treat her this way!” You yelled back. “Stand there and fucking tell me if this baby is a girl that you’d _EVER_ be okay with her being just ‘another wife’ to some prick. Huh? Just someone to share a bed with. Come on, I’m waiting. Tell me you’d be perfectly fine with her being in the shoes of ANY of your wives.”

He got that cocky smirk. “Sweetheart, any daughter of mine would be the fuckin’ leader. She’d have men beggin’ to be one of her husbands.” He chuckled. You hated that despite this, you still cared for him. “Now, I think I’ll let you get some rest. We’ll talk more later.” Negan winked before walking towards the door. Hand on the handle, he glanced at you. “You’ll be eatin’ with me for dinner, just so you know.”


End file.
